


Under a Picnic Table

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Prompts [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Firefighter Derek Hale, Fluff, M/M, i guess, idk - Freeform, idk even know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles crawls away from awkward situations and crawling under that picnic table may have been one of the best things to ever happen to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under a Picnic Table

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: clumsy stiles who constantly deals with embarresing situations by dropping to the ground and crawling ‘out of shot’ except derek notices and stop-drop-and-rolls over to where stiles is hideing and just goes ‘hi’  
> Found [here](http://perfectalphadouchebag.tumblr.com/post/90797446339/sterek-au-s)

Stiles knew he was a klutz. He knew it. So why did whatever power in charge of this world always insist on showing him how klutzy he can be? And always around the most attractive people in the fucking world! In this particular instance it was the new firefighter Derek Hale walking into his backyard for the barbeque Stiles’s dad, the Sheriff, throws every year for all the police officers, EMT’s, and firefighters of Beacon Hills that caused Stiles to ‘klutzout’. And if you could see him, you’d do the same. Stiles had seen the man before, out on calls he followed his dad to in the full uniform, in long pants and a long sleeve shirt around Christmas time when his dad made him run some leftover cookies from the station’s holiday party to the firehouse and Derek had smiled at him, and he’s seen him a lot around town in beat-up jeans and Henley’s’, but this, this was something else entirely. Derek Hale, heroic firefighter and the focus of many of the old ladies of the town’s gossip/fantasy sessions, was walking into the Sheriff’s backyard in a pair of swim trunks, bright red flipflops, and _no shirt_. The full expanse of Derek Hale’s abs and chest were fully on display and holy shit all Stiles wanted to do was run over and rub his face over that amazing chest. But instead, Stiles tripped over Lydia’s dog. And while he’s done that before and only got a smack from Lydia for potentially hurting Prada, this time he was holding a watermelon. And said watermelon was now all over two of the lovely EMT’s.

Stiles blushed a very, very bright red, apologizing profusely as he scrambled to his feet and started trying to pick the larger pieces up and put them on a nearby table before dropping to the ground and just sort of wiggling away. He could hear people laughing but knew they’d forget about it soon. He just ignored it and crawled until he was under the old, slightly moldy picnic table his dad had banished to the back corner of the yard so nobody would get hurt by it. Then he rolled onto his back and looked up at the bottom of the table, hating his life. He closed his eyes and just wallowed I his own embarrassment. He was so deep in his own self-hatred he didn’t hear or see someone approach into they were rolling under the table next to him.

“Hi.” A rough voice said.

Stiles squealed and flailed. It wasn’t a manly squeal. It was a teenage-white-girl-about-to-be-murdered squeal that he will deny ever making if someone asks him about it. And the flail wasn’t a manly flail either it was, again, a teenage-white-girl-about-to-be-murdered flail and he almost hit his new company in the face, instead hitting their very broad, very strong shoulders. Because who else but Derek fucking Hale just rolled under the table. Stiles’s brain sort of short circuited as he realized he should reply but instead of saying hi back or hey or something normal like that, Stiles’s eyes were drawn to the abs that had been partially the cause of his watermelon incidence and just said in the most embarrassing awe-filled voice of his life. “Abs.”

“Well that was a nice greeting.” Derek said, smirking around a full body laugh.

Stiles face went about three shades brighter red. “I didn’t-. Oh my god I’m sorry I-. Shit I didn’t- Wha-? How-? Why-? What?!” Stiles stammered.

Derek chuckled. “I saw you drop the watermelon. Nice job by the way.”

Stiles blushed bright red again. “They’re never gonna forget it.” He muttered.

“So?” Derek asked. “It was funny.”

“It was embarrassing.” Stiles corrected.

“It’s surprising how many times those two things coincide.” Derek told him, grinning. “Sort of like walking over here. Bit embarrassing. But I’m hoping the smiles wil be worth it.”

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked, getting defensive. He didn’t need to deal with being rejected by Derek and having everyone know about it. It was bad enough that Jenny at the grocery store keeps trying to ask him about Derek. He didn’t need to deal with that too.

Derek shrugged. “I’m hoping that laying under this moldy old table will come of something unlike the last time I tried to talk to you and you ran out of the firehouse after running into a pole.”

Stiles felt his face reheat up and was going to stammer out an answer when Derek’s hand covered his mouth. Then there was no way in hell he was going to say anything because holy shit Derek’s hand was on his mouth and the heat was soaking into his face and he never wanted that feeling to end.

Derek smiled, as if reading Stiles’s brain short circuiting in his eyes. “Just be quiet for one minute. Please?” Stiles nodded quickly and Derek drew his hand away. “I’ve wanted to talk to you for a while.”

“Me?!” Stiles asked in surprise. “Why the hell would anyone want to talk to me I’m annoying as fuck!”

Derek sighed and just looked at Stiles.

“Sorry I’ll shut up.” Stiles said, pretending to seal his lips and throw away the key.

Derek sighed again, but this time in sounded less annoyed and more fond. “I’ve wanted to talk to you for a while because I think you’re very adorable and I’d like a chance to get to know you.”

“You think I’m adorable?” Stiles demanded in shock, completely forgetting to be quiet. “I’m nowhere near adorable. I’m the farthest from adorable anyone can ever be. I’m a klutz with two left feet and no talent at carrying a note whatsoever and I talk with food in my mouth and chew with my mouth open and I never know when I should be quiet because for some reason god fucking decided to give me ADHD so I can never sit still and I’m always fidgeting and people always find it annoying and leave and I hate the looks people give me as if they only humor me because I’m the Sheriff’s son and I’ll never amount to anything without my dad and I just wish I could something in this god awful world I could do without screwing it all up.”

Derek propped himself up on an elbow to look down at Stiles. “Do you really think all that?” He asked in a quiet voice.

Stiles nodded, looking away from Derek. He’d never told all that to anyone before, not even his dad, it’s just that being around Derek made it hard to keep his mouth shut. But now it was staying shut, purely out of shame.

“Well I don’t.” Derek said, making Stiles look at him again in surprise. “I don’t.” Derek repeated. “I think you’re adorable. I think the way you can never sit still and are always moving is adorable. I think that grin you always get on your face when you’re out with your dad and you can’t keep your thoughts inside enough to finish your food first is adorable. I think the way your face flushes red when you’re embarrassed is adorable and I’ve often thought about ways I could make you flush for different, less adorable reasons.” Derek shrugged. “You’re adorable. To me at least. And I think you have the potential to do plenty. You just need to find someone who doesn’t let you stammer your way out of things that might make you better.”

“You’ve thought about me?” Stiles asked. It was the only thing he could think to say. It was the only thing in that entire shpeal of Derek’s that he could latch onto without his brain short circuiting again and even then it was close.

Derek chuckled but nodded. “Yea. I’ve thought about you a lot.”

“Why?” It was the only thing Stiels could think to ask. He wanted to know why this amazingly attractive man before him has thought about the spaztic, mole-covered, son of the Sheriff.

Derek shrugged again. “Because you’re adorable. And I like you.”

“You like me.” Stiles repeated slowly.

“A lot.” Derek added. “Quite a lot actually.”

Stiles was silent. He was trying to comprehend what he was being told. It didn’t make sense for the hero of Beacon Hills, the one who saved those kids in that fire a few months back and got them both out right as the whole building collapsed, to like him. He was just a spaztic college student without any set path through the world. He was nothing.

“You’re everything.” Derek said softly and Stiles realized he’d been saying all of that out loud and his face turned red again. “You shouldn’t blush at that.” Derek said. “It’s true. Sure you don’t know what you’re going to do with your life but that doesn’t mean your life is pointless. I may be a hero to this town today but in ten years that won’t matter. And in a hundred years no one will even remember. And I don’t mind that. That’s the way it’s going to be and I can’t change that. But I’m here, right now, and I can change how you think of yourself. I don’t just like you Stiles. I think I’m in love with you.”

Stiles’s mind went blank. It was like everything just turned off. He wasn’t even fidgeting anymore. He was completely still as his mind tried to process what Derek had just said. “What?” He finally managed to whisper.

“If you don’t feel the same that’s fine.” Derek said quickly. “I just wanted you to know. And if you don’t feel the same I’d still like a chance to get to know you. You’re a great person and I’d like to be your friend if nothing else.”

Stiles started shaking his head, eyes scrunched closed, trying to figure this all out. Here was Derek Hale, Stiles’s biggest and definitely deepest crush that he has ever had, looming over him under a picnic table and telling him that he loves Stiles and Stiles couldn’t think anymore. “No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No.” He started whispering as he shook his head. Nothing was making sense. No one like Derek should ever like someone like Stiles. That’s not how things are supposed to be. But here it is.

Derek saw Stiles shaking his head and heard him saying no over and over again and he took it the wrong way. “I’m sorry.” Derek said quickly. “I’m sorry. I’ll just go and you won’t ever have to see me again I promise. I’ll even leave town if you want me to. God I’m sorry Stiles I didn’t mean to scare you or hurt you or insult you-”

“Stop!” Stiles cut him off, eyes flying open.

Derek froze, eyes wide with a slight bit of fear.

“I like you too.” Stiles said quickly.

Derek’s face broke into a grin. “Really?”

Stiles nodded. “Can we try this all again?”

Derek nodded. “Hi. I’m Derek.”

Stiles grinned. “Hi. I’m Stiles. And I’d really like to kiss you.”

Now it was Derek’s turn to grin, laughing a bit. “I think I can arrange that.” He said softly as he bent down to gently press his lips to Stiles’s. It wasn’t a particularly long kiss, or a very passionate one, but it was a promise of more kisses to come as Derek pulled away again, both of them grinning.

“I think my habit of crawling away from awkward things finally paid off.” Stiles said with a grin.

Derek chuckled, leaning in once again to give Stiles another peck on the lips. “I think so to. And I suppose that watermelon’s death was a useful one.”

Stiles laughed. “We should probably go back out there before they think we’re having sex under here.”

 “They’ll think so anyways.” Derek shrugged. “But I suppose the first time I make you flush red I’d like to be able to see it all in good light as well.”

Stiles couldn’t help but blush at that and it made Derek chuckle. Derek leaned down and kissed Stiles’s cheek. “Absolutely adorable.” He whispered.


End file.
